Songs Of Love
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: [Chapter 6] Heero and Tari are finally together, but Relena will not let go of Heero so easily. What is she planning for Tari? Will Heero be able to protect Tari from whatever is thrown at her? Whoa, it's Heero in a speedo!!!! Relena bashing!!!
1. The Healing Of Wounds With Song

Song of Love  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Naw, I don't own Gundam. Can I borrow some money so I can finally own Gundam? No? I thought so. *sigh* Continue with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Healing Of Wounds With Song  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hm, oh yeah  
  
She stole your heart  
  
Only did it because she could  
  
Chewed you up and spat you out  
  
That girl never was no good  
  
Baby I will never do that  
  
I'll love you faithfully  
  
But your suspicious mind thinks  
  
I'm gonna repeat her story  
  
She's making you crazy  
  
Making you a wreck  
  
Making you follow me  
  
Making me a suspect  
  
You seem to think I'm playing her game  
  
Don't you know her name  
  
That was her, this is me  
  
We're as different as can be  
  
She and I we're nothing alike  
  
You confusing day with night  
  
That was then, this is now  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
But you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
  
Set you down, can't you see  
  
That was her  
  
And baby this is me  
  
Stop making me feel bad  
  
I'm the best thing you ever had  
  
The only thing I'm guilty of  
  
Is giving you too much love  
  
She's making you crazy  
  
Making you a wreck  
  
Making you follow me  
  
Making me a suspect  
  
You seem to think I'm playing her game  
  
Don't you know, don't you know her name  
  
That was her, this is me  
  
We're as different as can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You confusing day with night  
  
That was then, this is now  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
But you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
  
Set you down, can't you see  
  
That was her  
  
And baby this is me  
  
Don't suffocate me, don't misunderstand me  
  
Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes  
  
Believe or not, it's in my kiss  
  
Don't see things that don't exist  
  
That was her this is me  
  
We're as different as can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You confusing day with night  
  
That was then, this is now  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
But you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
  
Set you down, can't you see  
  
That was her  
  
That was her, this is me  
  
We're as different as can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You confusing day with night  
  
That was then, this is now  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
But you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around  
  
Set you down, can't you see  
  
That was her  
  
And baby this is me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This song is sung by one of my favorite groups, Dream. It's called 'This Is Me'. You'll be seeing more of their songs in my other fanfics. 'How Long' will be the one you'll see most)  
  
The girl's voice rippled like streams of water flowing beautifully. It was enough to break through Heero's icy barrier of hurt and reached his heart. A group of people played instruments behind her as she sang. Heero took another sip from his coffee and listened to the girl start another song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
Boy I thought that we'd last forever, I could see it in your eyes  
  
Threw my hand and lead me blindly, to believe in all your lies  
  
But now the truth is in the open, and it's all on you  
  
You leave me so heartbroken, can't you see that you're killing me  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy pain, pain  
  
You know I wish that you wouldn't lie to me  
  
But some wishes don't come true  
  
Time to put the past behind, say goodbye and start anew  
  
Move on, be gone, it's over... uh  
  
Now you're all alone  
  
And I know that you wished that you were here with me...  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy pain pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy pain pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy pain pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain  
  
Sup with you, you know it's not fair  
  
You pay me no attention, when I'm standing right there  
  
Baby it's all good, and it's all right  
  
You're gonna regret this for the rest of your life  
  
Cause I'm going on to, I'm about to blow up  
  
When you see me on TV, and know you messed up  
  
So remember this song and remember my name  
  
It's me and I changed the game  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain, Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain  
  
Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
All you do is bring me pain  
  
Boy you crazy, pain, pain  
  
Uh..., uh, uh  
  
Uh..., uh, uh  
  
Uh..., uh, uh  
  
Uh..., uh, uh  
  
Said to give you my heart and you broke it babe  
  
Because of you I'm going crazy  
  
I just can't take it no more  
  
Turn around, walk out the door  
  
Said to give you my heart and you broke it babe  
  
Because of you I'm going crazy  
  
I just can't take it no more  
  
Turn around, walk out the door  
  
Said to give you my heart and you broke it babe...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(the song is called 'Pain' also by Dream, I sorta changed the lyrics if you know the song and group)  
  
The finished her song and recieved applauses and shouted compliments. She spoke. "Thank you everyone. I hope you liked my songs and my singing. My name is Tari and I hope you enjoyed the evening." She left the stage as the manager of the cafe came on stage. He spoke to the crowd, but Heero wasn't listening. He was wondering about the girl Tari. He glanced at his watch. Almost nine thirty. He got up and paid for the drink. He stepped outside into the frersh air and looked around. He wanted to speak with Tari.  
  
Then he spotted her. She was putting the money she earned from her singing into her pocket. Heero started towards her when she darted into an alley way. Heero followed close behind. Tari seemed afraid that someone was following her. Does she know I'm following her? Heero wondered.  
  
Then, Tari was slammed against the wall. She couldn't breathe. Someone had grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"Nice to see ya Tari," a voice growled. Tari gave a strangled gasp. She needed air. "I don't like when my girlfriends avoid me." Tari kicked him where it hurts (you know where that is) and he let go of her. She took in air.  
  
"I told you. I don't want to go with you anymore so I'm not your girlfriend. You cheated on me and I don't like that," Tari said.  
  
"And I don't like it when my girlfriends fight back," he growled. He was a lot bigger than her.  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend! Leave me alone Mark!" Tari yelled. He swung at her, but she dodged and punched his stomache. He grunted but swung again. This time, fist connected with face. Tari was thrown back into the wall. She slumped and gasped with pain. He kicked her and she flew into anothher wall. Heero then flew into action. (why he didn't do anything earlier was because he was in shock)  
  
He grabbed Mark and punched him. "She doesn't want you anymore. Leave her alone," Heero growled.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do with my girlfriend?" Mark demanded. "You hit me. People don't get away with that." He swung at Heero, but Heero was very quick. He punched and kicked Mark into the wall. Mark slumped and fell unconcious with pain. Heero went to Tari's side to check if she was okay. She groaned with pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" Heero asked.  
  
"I-I think so," Tari said weakly. Blood trickled from her lips.  
  
"What hurts?" Heero asked.  
  
"My head and my stomache," Tari answered. She looked at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I guess you can say I'm a fan of your singing," Heero said. "I followed you because I wanted to talk to you. Can you get up?"  
  
"I think so. Thanks for helping me out." Heero nodded.  
  
"Hold on. I'm going to take Mark here to the police station. You think you can walk there? It's not very far." Tari nodded and Heero picked up Mark and carried him to the station with Tari. They explained what happened and Heero gave his phone number in case they need him. Tari didn't have a phone.  
  
They stepped out side. "Do you have a place to stay?" Heero asked.  
  
"No," Tari said sheepishly.  
  
"Then you can stay with me. I have an extra room," Heero offered.  
  
"Alright. Thanks," Tari said before fainting. Heero caught her before she fell and carried her to his apartment. He cleaned her wounds carefully and checked for broken bones. She had none. He put her on his bed and went to sleep on the couch. He'll need to buy another bed for her tomorrow. He slept with a smile for the first time in weeks.  
  
Aww. Ain't that sweet. Next chapter, they tell each other their recent relationships and *dur* fall in love! 


	2. New Relationship

Song of Love  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Naw, I don't own Gundam. Can I borrow some money so I can finally own Gundam? No? I thought so. *sigh* Continue with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: New Relationship  
  
Tari woke up in a soft bed. She blinked a couple of times and sat up. "Where am I?" Then it hit her. Memory of what happened the night before came flooding into her head.  
  
"Good to see that you're up," a voice said from the doorway. Tari looked to see a guy leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.  
  
"Thanks for last night," Tari said uncertainly.  
  
"No problem," he said.  
  
"Um, is it okay if I ask for your name?"  
  
"Sure. My name's Heero. I already know your's," he said. Tari nodded. "You want to eat something?"  
  
"If it's not a problem."  
  
"It's not. You can clean up in the bathroom while I go buy something," Heero said. He pointed to where the bathroom was. Tari nodded and he left.  
  
Tari got up and went into the bathroom. There was already a towel there. She got an extra toothbrush and cleaned her teeth. She then removed her clothes and took a quick shower. She got out and wrapped the towel around her. She ran to Heero's room in case he was here and shut the door.  
  
I have no clean clothes, she thought. Great. Tari looked around the room and saw a draw. I hope he doesn't mind if I borrow his.  
  
Heero had come back by then and was in the kitchen. Tari came out of the room dressed in his shirt and shorts. The shirt was a bit big so it went down to her thighs. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your clothes for the moment," she apologized.  
  
"No, it's alright," Heero assured her. "Here, I bought some break fast for you." He handed her a bag with mcdonalds in it.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Tari asked. Heero shook his head. He left the kitchen to get his laptop. Tari ate her food as Heero was typing something out in the living room. Tari was soon done with her food and stepped into the living room.  
  
"Thanks for the food," she thanked.  
  
"Hn," he responded. He shut the laptop. "Do you want to go buy some clothes?"  
  
Tari was caught by surprise. "No, it's okay, I have money."  
  
"It's probably not enough. Come on," he said. Tari ran inside the room to quickly change into her clothes and ran back out. She followed Heero down the stairs of his apartment to the car. They headed to the mall and got some casual clothes for her. Heero got her exercise shirt and pants.  
  
"What am I going to need those for?" Tari asked.  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to fight back," Heero said.  
  
"You don't have to," Tari exclaimed. "You've done so much for me already." Heero shook his headed and paid for her clothes. They headed back to the apartment and got changed. He lead her to another room that held a punching bag and such.  
  
Heero showed her how to do certain moves that would help defend herself. Tari quickly learned and was soon moving with ease. But she could not help but stare at Heero. He was wearing the loose green shirt you always see him wearing that revealed muscles. Tari concentrated on the lesson, but her thoughts strayed to him.  
  
Oh gosh. I'm falling in love with him, she thought. Days passed and Tari stayed with Heero. He continued to teach her when he could. One day, they were taking a break in the living room and drinking water, when Heero asked her something.  
  
"Tari, how did you and Mark meet?" Heero asked. Tari was taken back and didn't answer right away.  
  
"Well, I met him a year ago. He made me believe that he was sweet and that he would never hurt me. I had a home then, by myself though. My parents died few years ago. I went to live with him for a while and he... abused me. I stayed like that for three months before I had enough. He went out with his friends one night, and I just ran off. I made money singing in clubs, but I tried to stay quiet so I wouldn't be noticed by Mark. He found me a few times, but I had always managed to escape. That night, I guess I wasn't so lucky," Tari said ruefully. She stared at the floor.  
  
Heero nodded. "You've lived a pretty tough life," he said.  
  
"I guess," Tari said. She looked up at him. "What about you? I've told you about me already." Heero blinked in surprise.  
  
"Well, there isn't much. I never knew my parents, but I had someone who took care of me. He trained me to be 'Perfect Soldier' in battle. He also trained me to pilot the Gundams," Heero said. Tari nodded.  
  
"So you're one of the Gundam pilots I've been hearing about these days. Your life must be hard," she said. Heero shrugged. A sound came from his laptop. Heero got up and turned it on. Doctor J's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Heero, you have another mission. You won't like it, but you must go help the other pilots. Relena has leaders from the colonies coming so she will be having some kind of a ball. You and the others will protect her. If you don't, the the Earth will be destroyed," he said. Heero grit his teeth at Relena's name. He didn't want to accept the mission, but he thought about Tari. If I don't go, the Earth will be destroyed by the enemies and Tari will be killed.  
  
"Mission accepted," he said. Doctor J nodded and was gone. Heero clenched and unclenched his fists in anger.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tari asked. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine," he said curtly.  
  
"You don't sound like it. Did you and that girl he mentioned have a history together?" she asked. Heero sighed. She'd find out sooner or later.  
  
"Yeah. We were in love and I was too blind to see that she was cheating on me," he said.  
  
"Really?" Tari said. Then she whispered,"Slut."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I come?" Tari asked. Heero looked at her.  
  
"I suppose, but you're going to have to buy a dress. I know how much you hate them," he said.  
  
"I don't like the dress part, but if you're going, then I'm going," Tari said stubbornly. Heero sighed.  
  
"Okay. Let's go buy one."  
  
Hehehehe. You know you want her to come Heero. Don't deny it! 


	3. Fun At The Mall

Song of Love  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Naw, I don't own Gundam. Can I borrow some money so I can finally own Gundam? No? I thought so. *sigh* Continue with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Fun At The Mall  
  
"Are you absolutely positive about this?" Tari asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Yes I am. Now stop complaining," Heero said. The mall came into view. "Here we are."  
  
"It's huge," Tari said in awe.  
  
"Wait til you see inside."  
  
"Hope I don't get lost."  
  
"Stick by me and you won't."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. Who knows how long I'll be stuck in there lost." Heero found a parking space and parked. Both stepped out of the car and walked towards one of the many entrances of the mall. Tari could not help but stare at the sight of the mall.  
  
"It's much bigger than I ever thought possible," she whispered in awe. This got a laugh from Heero. Tari turned to look at Heero. "You have a nice laugh. You should laugh a lot more often." She didn't seem to notice his surprised look at her comment as she turned to stare at the many sights of the mall.  
  
Heero recovered and started to walk in a direction. "Come on. We need to buy you a formal dress for the ball." Tari followed closely behind him, but her eyes strayed to the many stores and food courts. Heero took her to a fashion store where there were dresses that looked beautiful and were at low prices.  
  
"Here we are," Heero announced. Tari tore her eyes from the sites and looked at the store.  
  
"Wow. I didn't think dresses were so pretty," she said. Heero took her by the arm and pulled her inside. They started their search right away. No matter how much they looked, Tari could not find one that suited her best.  
  
"You sure are picky on dresses," Heero said warily.  
  
"Well I've never had a dress before," Tari pointed out. Heero said nothing and they continued their search. Then, Tari came upon a pale blue dress.  
  
It was slim to show your figure, but comfortable. It had spagetti straps that weer almost invisible unless you were up close. It came with a shawl that matched the outfit and dress shoes. Tari fingered the dress gently, afraid to ruin the beautiful piece of art. Heero came behind her.  
  
"Found one?" Tari nodded. "Go try it on." Tari picked up the dress from the racket and went inside the dressing room. She quickly slipped on the dress and shoes and looked at herself in the full length mirror. A strange and mysteriously beautiful girl stared back.  
  
"You done yet?" Heero's voice came from outside. Tari shyly stepped out of the stall. Heero was waiting outside and his mouth was open wide in shock. Tari flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Do I look that bad in this?" Tari asked. Heero seemed to snap out of his shock and shook his head.  
  
"No, you don't look bad at all. You buying it?" Tari nodded and went back inside the stall to dress into her clothes. She came back out with the dress slung over her arm. She and Heero walked over to the cashier and paid for the dress. The woman gently put the dress into a bag and handed it to Tari. Tari thanked her and left the store with Heero.  
  
"You want something to eat?" Heero asked.  
  
"Sure." They headed to one of the food courts and ordered their choice of foods. They sat down at a table and quickly ate their food. They headed towards an exit when Tari spotted an arcade.  
  
"Heero?" Heero turned to look at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we please go to the arcade? Please?" Heero could not help but fall for her baby eyes.  
  
"Alright," he sighed. "But we're leaving after half an hour." Tari nodded eagerly and ran to the arcade. Heero followed behind. I swear, she reminds me of Duo sometimes, he thought.  
  
He found Tari jumping and dancing at one of the arcade games. Dance Dance Revolution, he read. Tari finished the song and turned to him. "Hey Heero. You wanna try with me?" pointing to the second player steps.  
  
"No, it's okay," Heero declined.  
  
"Please? You might even get a good score."  
  
"No."  
  
"Heero! Come on!" Tari thought a moment, muttering things like," Now what would a soldier say in this...?" Then, Tari grinned. "Heero, your mission is to have fun here and play Dance Dance Revolution with me!" Heero stopped at the word 'mission'. He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, but only one game."  
  
"Okay. Come on!" Heero stepped over to the other side of the game as Tari picked out a song. "We'll do an easy one for right now, okay?" Heero nodded.  
  
Tari picked out the song 'Boys'. The music started and Tari danced to it with ease. Heero was having a bit of trouble, but he was actually doing pretty good for a beginner. The song ended and Tari looked at Heero suspiciously.  
  
"Have you played this game before?"  
  
"No." Tari glared suspiciously at him before turning to pick out another song. This time, she picked one of her favorites 'End Of The Century'. Tari got a perfect score and was surprised when Heero got a B. She glare at him. He was better than her when she had started playing this game.  
  
"I think you're lying. You have played this before, haven't you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I swear I have never played this before," Heero said. He was also surprised at how well he was doing on this game. The two continued to challenge each other until there was a crowd of people watching them. Both soon stop, sweaty and tired, but happy, they got off and Tari dragged him to play House Of The Dead III. They played a few other games before leaving.  
  
"Hey, that was fun!" Tari exclaimed as she sat down in the passenger seat. Heero couldn't help but agree. "We should do that more often." They drove back to Heero's apartment in companionable silence. Tari had the window down and the wind blew at her hair. Heero's eyes strayed from the road to watch it. He then willed himself to concentrate on the road, which he did.  
  
They got back to the apartment safely and stepped inside. Tari went to take a shower while Heero waited for his turn. He turned on his laptop and started typing. Tari came out a short while later. "Your turn Heero!" Heero nodded and shut his laptop. He lfet to take a shower and Tari sat down in a chair in front of the window. There was a cool breeze as the sun set. Tari sat there relaxed and comfortable, enjoying the view and feeling.  
  
Heero came out of the shower a while later. He went into the living room and found Tari asleep on a chair. He chuckled and shut the window. He gently picked her up and carried her to his bed. He tucked her in and went to sleep on the couch once more. He didn't really mind. Not if it was Tari who was using his bed. 


	4. At The Ball

Song of Love  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Naw, I don't own Gundam. Can I borrow some money so I can finally own Gundam? No? I thought so. *sigh* Continue with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: At The Ball  
  
Tari and Heero spent the next few nights having fun at the arcade. Heero didn't mind and actualy found it fun there. It amused him when Tari got angry when he beat her at the dance game. She'd always mutter how he probably played years before.  
  
Then, it was finally the night. Tari slipped into her dress and brushed her hair, which she left down. She wore no make up, having no idea on how to put them on and not having any. She didn't wear any jewelry either. She was going with a natural look.  
  
"Ready to go?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah." She came out of the bathroom abd saw Heero in a tux. Tari could not help but stare at him. It went the same for Heero. Tari finally noticed that he was staring at her and blushed.  
  
"Are we leaving now?" Heero seemed to snap out of his trance and nodded. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. Tari thanked him and got in. Heero got in the car and drove towards Relena's mansion. //Stupid mission// He drove calmly dispite his anger. //Then again, if it weren't for it, I might have never seen Tari looking beautiful in a dress// That thought made him feel a bit happier and they drove on in silence.  
  
They arrived at the mansion and Heero gave the keys to the bag boy (A/N: i think that's what they're called. you know those guys that park the car for you? that's what this dude iz. okay back to the story)  
  
Heero offered an arm to Tari and she accepted. They walked up the steps and entered the building. Inside was filled with music, laughter, talk, and the sounds of silverware. A man with brown hair and a long braid waved to them. Heero nodded in greeting and the braided man grinned. He walked over to them with obvious glee.  
  
"Hiya Heero! Long time no see!" the man greeted.  
  
"Nice to see you again too Duo." Duo turned to look at Tari.  
  
"And who is this beautiful creature standing next to you?"  
  
"My name is Tari. It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Heero," Tari greeted.  
  
"Pleasures all mine!" Duo said happily. "So Heero, are you going to be dancing or eating first?"  
  
Heero looked at Tari for a confirmation, but she just shrugged. "I guess we'll eat first."  
  
"Alright. Come right this way!" Duo led them to a large table with the rest of the pilots sat.  
  
"Hello Heero!" a blonde boy greeted.  
  
"Hello Quatre." Heero and Tari took a seat and Heero introduced Tari to his friends. His friends were happy for him, mostly cuz they knew he had a hard time when he had broken up with Relena. They were glad he found someone else. They ate and chatted happily. Heero was just glad that Relena wasn't nearby.  
  
When Tari finished eating, Duo stood up and asked Tari if she would like to dance. Both looked questioningly at Heero who nodded. Duo led Tari to the dance floor where they danced among the other people. Heero watched them with a feeling of jealousy. //Why should I be jealous?// Heero excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom.  
  
When he came out, he heard a familiar voice nearby. "Nice of you to come back Heero," her voice purred. Heero spun to face Relena.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero said in a cold voice.  
  
"I want you of course."  
  
"You already have someone. Why don't you make him do what you want?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I have no man except you."  
  
"Liar." Before Relena could say anything else, Tari appeared.  
  
"Heero! Come on! Duo's looking for ya! He said he wanted to talk to ya," she said. Tari tugged at his arm, but Relena intercepted.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you to take Heero away from me?" she demanded snottily. Tari looked at Relena as if she just now noticed her.  
  
"Hey Heero? Is this that slut that you talked about before?" Tari asked as she tilted her head to the side as if to examine her.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Are you deaf? I called you a slut cuz that's what you are."  
  
"Heero! How can you put up with this bitch?"  
  
"And proud to be a bitch. At least I ain't no preppy and snobby rich bitch of a slut."  
  
"Heero, get away from her now!"  
  
"Oh, go get another man to kiss you ass. Heero was done with you a long time ago." Relena turned red with anger and looked as if she would kill Tari. Tari didn't seem fazed and had a bored look on her face.  
  
"Come on Heero." Tari started to walk away and Heero started to follow, but Relena tried to stop him.  
  
"Heero, don't go with her!" Heero did not look back as he followed Tari to the table. Tari sat down with a sigh.  
  
"Wow, I haven't bitched someone like that since Mark," she said.  
  
"She'll try to get back at you."  
  
"I'll be ready for it." Heero hesitated before asking Tari to dance. Tari agreed and they walked to the dance floor. Heero wrapped his arms around waist as she rest hers on his shoulder and chest. Heero could feel Tari's heart beating quickly that matched his own. Tari rested her head against his shoulder and could feel his warm breath at her neck.  
  
They danced in each others arms until it was eleven. Tari was tired and Heero was glad to leave early. They said their good byes to the other pilots and went to the car. Tari fell asleep as Heero drove home. Her head rested against his shoulder and shivered. Heero slowed the car and took off his coat. He gently wrapped Tari with it and she stopped shivering as the warmth from his coat chased away the cold air.  
  
They arrived home and Heero had to once again carry Tari inside. He woke her up in the living room. "Tari. I didin't want to wake you up, but I didn't hink you would like sleeping in a dress." Tari got up and blinked groggily.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up." She went inside his room to change and went to the bathroom. Heero quickly changed out of his tux when she was in the bathroom. He put on his regular clothes and Tari came back in. She flopped onto the bed and fell asleep once more. Heero could not help himself so he ran his fingers through her silky hair. Tari didn't stir, but seemed to be soothed by the action. Heero stopped and sat on the other side of the bed nearest the window.  
  
He stared out at the stars thinking about Tari. She had brought him a lot of joy ever with her playful ways. It was midnight and Heero was sleepy. He tried to stand up, but his feet wouldn't stay up. His mind was fogging up from the days events, so he just laid down next to Tari and wrapped his arm around her shoulder unconciously. Tari snuggled closer to him and buried her face in his chest. 


	5. Feelings Revealed

Song of Love   
  
  
  


Tari slowly opened her eyes and saw a form next to her. She stifled a gasp when she saw that it was Heero. A blush crept up to her cheeks and she tried to get out of the bed, but was not able to since his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Tari's heart raced, but it soon slowed as the warmth from Heero's body lulled her back to sleep. 

Heero woke up to see Tari in his arms. She was snuggled against his chest with a soft blush on her cheeks. Heero felt his own cheeks get warm. He quickly and carefully got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. //Why was I in bed with her?// But he could not help but remember how beautifully innocent she looked. He could still feel the warmth from where she touched him. Heero shook his head and turned on the faucet. 

The faucet could be heard turning off when Tari awoke once again. She looked around her. //Was it only a dream?// She couldn't help but feel disppointed. She sighed and got up. She stepped out of the room and walked over to the bathroom. Heero was just coming out. "Morning Heero," she greeted sleepily. She noticed a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. //So it *wasn't* a dream!// 

"Morning Tari," he responded... shyly? //Since when was Heero shy? What's going on here?// Heero hurried to the kitchen as Tari was left to ponder about him. She reappeared as he cooked breakfast. 

"Something smells good in here. What ya cooking?" she asked him with a smile. She had on a childishly playful look. 

"Pancakes. They're done." 

"Alright!" She dug in as Heero laid the dish in front of her. She noticed that he didn't have any for his own. She stopped eating and frowned. "Why aren't you eating?" 

"I'm not hungry." Her frown got deeper as concern filled her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Tari raised an eyebrow in suspicion and glared lightly at him. Heero fidgeted under her hard gaze. 

"If this is about Relena, stop worrying." 

"..." 

"So it *is* about her!" 

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You've already had a hard time in life. You don't deserve anymore" 

"And how would you know? I know you've been having hard times too. Everyone gets them. Some handle it well enough while others... don't. I can take care of myself you know." 

"She can hire people to hurt you. I don't want you hurt." 

"That's why you're teaching me, Heero-sama!" 

"I don't know if it'll be enough." 

"You're a Gundam pilot. Of course you'll know what to do. It'll be enough. Please, just trust me." 

"I do." 

"Good. And don't feel bad about anything. I have absolute trust in you." 

"That trust may be dangerous." 

"How so?" 

"Enemies can use that trust to get rid of you. Feelings will get in the way and harm you and others. It'll cost lives," he said, the last part more to himself then Tari. 

"Wait a minute. Where did the feelings come from? I thought we were talking about trust." Heero flushed as he realized what he had said. He turned away from Tari, hoping to discourage her of talking about that. 

"Well?" Heero was at a lost of words. "Is there something you want to tell me Heero?" Heero sighed. //Better to face it know. I know better then to hide my feelings. If she rejects me, it won't matter. It'll be for the better if she does. After all, feelings causes death in battles. I can't afford her or anyone getting hurt because of me, but... What if she feels the same?// 

"Heero?" He turned to meet her gaze. Tari was shocked when he stared into her eyes with his powerful colbat eyes. They held her gaze and she couldn't turn away. 

"I have something to tell you." 

"Go ahead. There isn't anything that's stopping you," Tari said, trying to gain her will back. She felt herself melt under his stare. 

"I... I realized that... well, after I met you, I... I felt joy that, well, filled me up and... it was different from when I was with... well you know, and I didn't realize that I... not til now," he stuttered. Tari felt her heart racing at his words. 

"Well, what I'm trying to say is... well I... oh hell with it. I love you Tari." His eyes were sad and filled with lost hope. Tari's eyes glazed over with tears and looked down. Heero's heart sank. //Here it comes. Rejection// He sighed and closed his eyes. //I should've known this was coming// 

Then, he felt something crashing into him. He barely caught himself before he and the attacker fell to the ground. What he saw surprised him. Tari was hugging him tightly with tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh Heero," she said with emotion. She turned her gaze to his face, where he saw love in her eyes. His heart lept with joy. "I was afraid that you wouldn't like me." Heero looked at her in shock. 

"Why wouldn't I like you?" he demanded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself. She buried her face on his shoulder as he buried his own in her hair. 

"I don't know," came her muffled voice. Heero sighed contently and nuzzled her neck. She pulled herself away from him and looked at him. "I guess it was because of my background and yours that made me think that. I was sure that you wanted rich girls that could take care of themselves. Not a girl like me." Her eyes were downcast. Heero hugged her so tightly that she thought he might never let go. 

"Don't you dare to ever think that again," he growled. 

"I won't as long as you're here with me," she whispered. 

"Then I guess I can't leave you alone." 

"Of course you can't. I'm just too perfect to leave behind," she joked with a big grin. 

"Right you are." 

"So what are we gonna do now sensei?" 

"Well, first off, I don't want you calling me that." Tari put her hands up in surrender. 

"Alright, alright." 

"Second of all, Duo's holding a pool party. Conveniently at Quatre's house." Heero rolled his eyes. 

"Hold on! Wait a minute! When you say pool party, you mean bikinis and swim suits right?" Heero nodded. "No way am I going! I was already seen in a dress and I do not want to be seen in a swim suit!" 

"Aw, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll look very cute in one," Heero grinned. Tari smacked him. 

"If we're going, I don't want to go in a swim suit! I mean, how many people are gonna be there anyw-" Tari was cut short when Heero's lips pressed against hers. Her eyes were wide as Heero pulled away. Tari glared at him. 

"That was to shut me up wasn't it?" Heero shrugged with a smile. Tari pouted. 

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, then I should leave you and find someone else." 

"You don't mean that." Tari didn't say anything, but shrieked when Heero grabbed her and pulled her close. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something, but she could see Heero slowly lowering his head towards hers. Her eyes closed and soft lips met hers. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his went around her slim waist. They stayed in each others for a long time.   
  
  
  


Eh, a lil too mushy for me, but whatever. 


	6. Shopping For The Party! KODAK MOMENT!

**Songs Of Love**

GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN! I know I haven't updated in helluva long time, but here it is! enjoy! *dodges random objects being thrown at her*   
  
  
  


"Nah uh. No way you are making me wear that! No way in hell!" Tari yelled. 

"We're not in hell. Not try it on," Heero said. 

"Nooooooo! Have mercy! Please!" Tari cried. Heero just grinned. "Do I hafta?" 

"Oh come. For me? Please?" Tari looked at Heero and melted. 

"Damn you! I can't velieve I'm doing this," Tari muttered. She took the bikini and went into the stall. 

"Done? You've been in there for an awfully long time." 

"I'm am _not_ wearing this! I repeat, I am _not_ wearing this!" 

"Let me see you." Silence. "Tari. Come on." He heard a huff and Tari walked out. Heero looked at her appreciatively. "You look great!" Tari glared at him and he chuckled. 

"I don't wanna wear this! It makes me feel...dirty." 

"You know, sometimes I think your afraid of showing yourself to everyone. You're beautiful, you don't need to be afraid." Tari blushed and looked away. 

"I suppose that it's just....I don't know. I just don't want to...expreience what I went through again." Heero stood up and wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

"I won't let anything like that happen to you. I promise," he whispered into her ear. Tari held onto his arms and he could feel a single tear on his skin. He held onto her tighter. He felt her sigh and relax. 

"So I suppose we can go buy this and get going," he said with a smiled. Tari turned around and glared at him. 

"No way! I told you! I'm _not_ wearing that!" 

"Well, if you wanna go nude, that's fine with me," Heero said with a grin. Tari stared wide eyed at him. 

"You pervert!" she said laughing, tears forgotten. 

"For me? Please?" 

"Grrr....alright! But for you okay!" Heero grinned, He does that a lot these days. "But what of your swim trunks?" Heero shrugged. "Be right back!" Tari zipped away. Heero waited a few seconds before she returned. 

"Here's something I'd like to see you in." She held up a speedo and Heero paled. She threw it at him. "Try it on." SHe quickly ran in the stall and was back in her normal clothes. Heero just stood there with a blank expression and Tari laughed. 

"Come on now. Time to try it on!" 

"No." 

"You made me try something I didn't want, so you have to too!." She pushed him into the stall and threw the speedo in after him. She wait for a minute before asking," You done yet?" No answer. "I'm opening the curtains." Tari moved the curtains and looked in Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. There he was, in a speedo! *drool* 

"Stop staring," he said gruffly. Tari grinned. 

"But you look _hot_!" She carefully slipped her camera out of her back pocket and with a snap, she got a picture of a _hot_ looking Heero in a speedo! "Kodak moment!" she cried. She hugged her camera with glee. 

"You may change now." She quickly ran out, Heero starting after her." No Hee-chan! You want other people to see yo like that!?" Heero stopped short and glared at Tari. Tari grinned and Heero closed the curtains to change. He came back out in his regular clothes glaring at Tari. It seemed to have no effect since Tari bounded up to him and hugged him. Heero softened up. 

"I got you regular swim trunks. Wanna go now?" 

"Let's go." And they bought their swimming clothes and left.   
  
  


I AM EVIL!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! RELENA TRIES TO GET BACK AT TARI AT THE PARTY! SEE WHAT SHE DOES AND IF SHE SUCCEEDS!!!! 


End file.
